1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a keyboard operated electronic musical instrument such as an electronic organ.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Recently a keyboard operated musical instrument called a music synthesizer has been used for playing music. This musical instrument operates on the principle of a single oscillator acting as a musical tone signal source. Accordingly, it involves a drawback in that a single musical tone corresponding to only one of several keys depressed simultaneously is generated. Consequently, in playing music, the synthesizer has not been treated as being equivalent to a keyboard operated musical instrument, such as an electronic organ or piano, in which all of the musical tones corresponding to depressed keys are simultaneously generated. Nevertheless it has gradually become popular because it has an advantage in that a player can adjust tone during playing to enhance the playing effect.